dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Diana
Diana of Themyscira is the Amazons' Princess, the Immortal demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta, and niece of Antiope, and Menalippe. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised by her mother Queen Hippolyta, and two Aunts Antiope and Menalippe, to protect herself and be ready for the outside world through warrior training. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as the first and foremost super heroin Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Diana was born in 2985 B.C on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian God Zeus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. World War I Hiding her Identity When Alexander Luthor, Jr. stole a photograph of Diana in Belgium in 1918, she began to track down the file whilst trying to conceal her identity. She attended a party hosted by Luthor at the Metropolis Library. Whilst there, she witnessed Bruce Wayne plant a hacking device into Luthor's system. Diana promptly stole the device and departed, evading Bruce. Bruce tracked Diana down to a Museum, where he asked her to return to the file. She told him that the file is heavily encrypted and she couldn't access it, returning it to Bruce. Asking why she wanted the file, she told him that he stole a photograph from her. Bruce decrypted the file in Batcave, seeing the photograph Diana was referring to, a photo of her in 1918. He sent her the files Luthor had on Metahumans, including Diana. She watched on her laptop, CCTV footage of Barry Allen thwarting an armed robbery, Silas Stone using an Alien Mother Box to repair his son Victor Stone at S.T.A.R. Labs and Orin destroying a camera underwater. Having the photo she was after, Diana was departing to leave America at Metropolis International Airport where on the news, was footage of Superman battling Doomsday with Batman on Stryker's Island. Realizing that she couldn't walk away from humanity any longer, she left the plane and headed for Stryker's. As Doomsday had Batman cornered, Diana arrived in her full Amazon garb and blocked his Heat Vision attack with her Bracelets of Submission. She then banged them together knocking Doomsday back as she lined up alongside Superman and Batman. The trinity then began to engage the creature, Diana using her thousands of years of experience to expertly battle the creature, but her every attack was to no avail as the creature adapted and released energy knocking them back every time. As Superman departed the battle to save Lois Lane, Diana took charge and took the fight to Doomsday, chopping off his right hand before being knocked back. She managed to get her Lasso of Truth around Doomsday and hold him as Superman returned to the fight with the Kryptonite Spear, driving it into Doomsday's chest. Diana's lasso came loose and allowed Doomsday to stab Superman in the chest, fatally wounding him as both Kryptonians collapsed dead. Diana watched over Superman's dead body as a grieving Lois Lane cradled his body. As a state funeral was held in Heroes Park for Superman, a quiet service was held in Smallville with his actual body which Diana attended alongside Bruce Wayne. There Bruce told Diana that they need to find the other metahumans, as he fears for what is to come now that Superman is not there to protect the Earth. Appearance Diana is a stunningly beautiful Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet, with an olive complexion, brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair, and an athletic physique. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality: elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Abilities See Also: Amazons *'Superhuman Strength' - Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possess vast superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Speed' - While not quite as fast as Flash, Diana can both run and fly at considerable superhuman speeds, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability' - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks, managing tosurvive even a tremendously destructive blast from Doomsday. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. *'Ageless-Immortality' - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. * Master Combatant: 'Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of Diana's weaponry. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission' - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Lasso of Truth' - a specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Wonder Woman's Armor' - Amazonian armor passed down to Diana by her mother Hippolyta, in order to protect her during battle. *'Wonder Woman's Shield' - a magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Wonder Woman's Sword' - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equality, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity's protection. But after coming to Man's World, something happens to her after and she she also stops protecting mankind for reasons unknown. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' }} Trivia *''Dawn of Justice'' marks the live-action big screen debut of Wonder Woman. *The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character. *Actress Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *In the New Earth version of Wonder Woman, Diana was created on the beaches of Themyscira out of clay by her mother Hippolyta and was given life by the gods. *Diana is 5,000 years old when Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice starts. *Gadot is the first non-American actress to portray the character. *Her notable alias "Wonder Woman" that maked her famous in the comics and in her TV shows ,was never adopted by her or mentioned in the movie. See Also *Themyscira *Steven Trevor External Links * * References Category:Wonder Woman Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Females Category:Amazonian Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with super speed Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Justice League members Category:Royalty Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers